Copending Application Ser. No. 620,968, filed Oct. 9, 1975 in the name of the present inventor and now abandoned, describes an electrical component which functions as an inductive/capacitive network for use as a transformer, filter, or the like. The electrical component described in the copending application comprises a stack of wafers formed of ceramic, or other appropriate dielectric material, each wafer having a flat electrically conductive layer thereon shaped to provide a portion of an inductive turn, or a capacitive element. Interconnecting holes are provided through the wafers and through the conductive layers to establish electrical connections with the individual conductive layers.
The electrical component described in the copending application overcomes serious limitations in the prior art use of the discrete elements for forming filters, and the like, by providing an integrated capacitive-inductive network which is conveniently packaged as a single component, yet which operates effectively as a high resolution wave filter having as large a number of inductive-capacitive sections as desired.
Difficulties have been countered, however, in reducing the resistance of the conductive layers on the individual wafers sufficiently so that the resulting filter has a high quality factor (Q) required for effective filter use. A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a process for the fabrication of the individual wafer elements, whereby a low resistance is achieved, for resulting high quality factor (Q) in the ultimate filter circuit formed when the individual wafers are stacked and interconnected with one another.